David Arquette
| birth_place = Bentonville, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Diamond Dallas Page Chris Kanyon | debut = April 12, 2000 | retired = }} David James Arquette (September 8, 1971) is an American actor, film director, producer, screenwriter, fashion designer, and professional wrestler. A member of the Arquette acting family, he first became known during the late 1990s after starring in several Hollywood films, including the Scream trilogy. In addition to his acting career Arquette took a brief foray into professional wrestling in early 2000, competing for World Championship Wrestling (WCW). During his tenure, Arquette would become a one-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion; an angle which has been cited by prominent professional wrestling commentators as being pivotal to the degradation of the title and the demise of WCW. Wrestling career World Championship Wrestling In 2000, after filming the World Championship Wrestling (WCW) produced movie Ready to Rumble, Arquette was brought into WCW storylines. He made his first appearance on the April 12 episode of Thunder, first sitting in the crowd then leaping into the ring to take part in a worked confrontation with Eric Bischoff and his New Blood stable. Afterwards he was placed into an alliance with Chris Kanyon and the reigning WCW World Heavyweight Champion Diamond Dallas Page, and with their help defeated Bischoff in a singles match in the April 24 episode of WCW Monday Nitro. On the following Thunder (April 26), Arquette teamed with Page in a match against Bischoff and Jeff Jarrett with the stipulation that whichever man got the pin would take the championship. Arquette pinned Bischoff again in the match's finish, receiving the WCW World Heavyweight Championship in the process. During his time as champion, Arquette was mostly used as comic relief. He only appeared on two shows as champion, the May 1 Nitro and May 7 Slamboree pay-per-view. During the former, a vignette was shown, filmed on the set of Arquette's film 3000 Miles to Graceland, which also featured his wife, Courteney Cox, and their co-star, Kurt Russell. In the vignette, Courtney informs Russell that Arquette is the WCW Champion, causing Russell to laugh and walk off and Arquette to chase after him with a steel chair. In another portion of the show he's seen backstage wetting himself in fear and attempting to "give back" the belt. He did, however, successfully defend the belt against Tank Abbott with help from Diamond Dallas Page. He held the championship until the May 7 Slamboree pay-per-view. During the show he was booked to defend the championship against Jarrett and Page in a Triple Cage—the same match featured in the climax of Ready to Rumble—and ended up turning on Page in the end, giving the victory to Jarrett. He made another appearance after Slamboree, cutting a promo on the May 8 Nitro explaining that his entire friendship with Page and title run was a "swerve," prompting Page to run to the ring and deliver a Diamond Cutter to him. Arquette made one final appearance with WCW at the New Blood Rising pay-per-view on August 13, when he interfered in a match between Buff Bagwell and Kanyon. After World Wrestling Entertainment purchased WCW, Arquette's championship run was listed as the top reason for the "failure" of Nitro in a WWE Magazine list. Return to wrestling (2018-present) Arquette has returned to wrestling for a few indy promotions teaming with RJ City. He also faced Nick Gage in a hardcore match in a losing effort for Game Changer Wrestling's heavyweight title. He sustained face lacerations and had to be briefly hospitalized. Notes Arquette was vehemently against becoming the WCW World Champion, believing that fans (like himself) would detest a non-wrestler winning the title. Vince Russo, who was the head booker for WCW at the time, insisted that Arquette becoming the world champion would be good for the company and for publicity. Arquette reluctantly agreed to the angle. All the money he made during his WCW tenure was donated to the families of Owen Hart (who died in a tragic accident), Brian Pillman (who suddenly died due to complications from an undiagnosed heart condition), Brian Hildebrand (who died from stomach and bowel cancer), Bobby Duncum, Jr. (who died from an accidental overdose of painkillers) and Darren Drozdov (who became a quadriplegic after an in-ring accident). In 2002, Arquette made an appearance on a professional wrestling show, popping up in the crowd of the February 8, 2002 episode of the World Wrestling Federation's SmackDown! holding up a sign reading "Former WCW World Champ." In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Spear' **''Worm'' (Chop drop or an elbow drop to the opponent's chest, with "worm" dance move theatrics) **Cutter *'Theme music' **"We're Not Gonna Take It" by Bif Naked Championships and accomplishments *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'WrestleCrap' **Gooker Award (2000) External links *David Arquette profile on CAGEMATCH *David Arquette profile at IMDB Category:1971 births Category:2000 debuts Category:Actors Category:American wrestlers Category:Celebrities Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions